


The Quiet Explosion

by ThatKanraGirl



Series: Tell Me You Love Me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, IgNoct, M/M, More angst, before leviathan, begging ignis, cynical noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: Maybe Ignis had pushed too far. Maybe he hadn't pushed enough. Maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't have pushed at all, because he couldn't bare the thought of losing Noctis after they had come so far.





	The Quiet Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr as part of my First Sentence Drabble requests. Just posting it over here as well.
> 
> And a high five to me for being old and using the old Song Title as a Fic Title trope.

“Noctis, I beg of you.”

The use of his name, not a nickname, not Your Highness, but his birth given name, had halted Noctis in his tracks. Even for Ignis, the use of his name without any sort of formality or light casualty was rare, and it had left him with a chill that slowly seeped into his bones. He turned and tossed him a sad, exhausted glance over his shoulder. They had come so far since they left Insomnia some months ago, and it was only now that Noctis had sensed any hesitation from him.

“If you go…” Ignis stumbled over his words, yet another uncommon occurrence for a man that had always known just what to say. Yet Noctis couldn’t bring himself to fully look at him. If he had, his feet wouldn’t have turned back around. He had known if their eyes had locked for even a fraction of a second that he would have forgone this whole damn wedding thing, thrown himself into Ignis’s arms, and never left his side. There would have been no way to convince him to let go.

“What?” he had bitten, and from the corner of his swirling blue eyes he’d seen Ignis recoil. “You insisted this was for the best.”

“…that is true,” Ignis admitted at length, and he’d taken a tentative step forward. It was all Noctis could do to hold his ground. Part of him had wanted to run away, to leave and deal with the repercussions after everything else was said and done. The greater, stronger part of him, however, wanted nothing more than for Ignis to keep walking to him, to take him away from this and make things better, make them okay like he always did. There was so much he didn’t know, so much he still needed to learn before he filled the shoes of a king. Fear bubbled in the pit of his stomach and his head spun. At least with Ignis, things hadn’t seemed so scary.

“But?” he had choked, steadfast in refusing to look at him and he’d stared so hard at the wood paneling beneath him that he’d thought it might actually ignite from the intensity. With each stuttered breath, Noctis had grown increasingly aware of how close Ignis was. The space between them was nearly nonexistent, and he had shivered when all too familiar arms wrapped around him, his spine rigid.

He wouldn’t give in. He _couldn’t_.

“I know how selfish it is of me to ask,” Ignis whispered, and his breath had tickled Noctis’s ear in a way that made his cheeks light up and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The harsh sting of tears pricked Noctis’s eyes and he shut them tightly, praying to the Astrals that they would forgive him for being unworthy of their power, for not being strong enough to walk away when the world needed him.

How could he, when his entire world had held him right where he wanted to be all along?

“Stay with me? Please?”

Noctis had wavered, had wished more than anything that he could turn to face him one last time, to kiss him and get lost in the way Ignis purred his name and drug his hands over his skin as he held him close. His eyes burned as he cried, and despite the situation, he was thankful Ignis was there to hold him up, unable to trust in his own strength to keep him upright.

What was done, was done. The negotiations were already finished and everything was in place. By all means, it was out of Noctis’s hands. At least, that was what he had told himself as he leaned into Ignis, head hung low as he covered his face and wiped his eyes. It was for the best for everyone, he had reasoned as he allowed Ignis to kiss his neck and cradle him against his chest.

Still, after all that, he hadn’t met his eyes.

Now, running his hands over Ignis’s scars as he slept, he wished he had damned the Astrals to Hell with their prophecy. Now, he would never see Ignis’s eyes to same way. At the very least, Noctis was able to find a small amount of solace in the fact that Ignis never had to see him in pain ever again.


End file.
